(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a heat-dissipating structure having embedded support tube to form internally recycling heat transfer fluid and application apparatus, which is installed in the ground soil or liquid of a shallow ground natural thermal energy body for performing temperature equalizing operation with the external gaseous or solid or liquid environment and/or the soil or liquid of the shallow ground natural thermal energy body, the interior of a support tube (101) is installed with an inner tube (103) for being penetrated through, the inner diameter of the support tube (101) is greater than the outer diameter of the inner tube (103), the partitioned space formed through the diameter differentiation allows a fluid path to be formed, the distal end of the support tube (101) is sealed, the distal end of the inner tube (103) is shorter than the distal end of the support tube (101) or preformed with fluid holes, the distal ends of both tubes are formed with a flow returning segment allowing the heat transfer fluid to be returned;
The front tube port of the support tube (101) and the front tube port of the inner tube (103) allow the heat transfer fluid passing an electric energy application device assembly (108) and/or a heat dissipater thereof to be transferred, wherein one of the tube ports allows the heat transfer fluid to be transferred for passing the electric energy application device assembly (108) and/or the heat dissipater thereof, and the other tube port allows the heat transfer fluid which already passed the electric energy application device assembly (108) and/or the heat dissipater thereof to be returned;
One or more than one of fluid pumps (105) are serially installed on the mentioned closed recycling heat transfer fluid path, the flowing direction thereof can be selected from one flowing direction or two flowing directions enabled to be switched or periodically changed;
The gaseous or liquid heat transfer fluid pumped by the fluid pump (105) passes the support tube (101) of the closed recycling heat transfer fluid path and the exposed portion of the relevant structure, thereby enabling to perform temperature equalizing operation with the external gaseous or solid or liquid environment and/or the soil or liquid of the shallow ground natural thermal energy body.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electric energy application device assembly, e.g. an illumination device utilizing electric energy being converted into photo energy, an illumination device adopting LED, a photovoltaic, a wind power generator, a transformer or a motor, generates thermal energy while being operated, so over-heating prevention or anti-freezing for the mentioned assembly is very important.